Bingkai Dua Wajah
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/"Kau gadis yang menarik, Hinata Hyuuga."/Semua berawal dari pertolongan 'ketidak-sengajaanku' dan berlanjut menjadi sebuah perasaan hangat yang selalu kurasakan pada dadaku tiap bersamanya. —RnR?


Mengabaikan realita yang muncul tepat di hadapanku bukanlah tindakan yang patut kulakukan. Keengganan jelas membayangi pikiranku namun aku terus berusaha menepisnya. Kekejian yang terekam dalam retinaku ini harus berakhir. Suka atau tidak, itulah yang terpatri dalam benakku.

Maka kedua kakiku melangkah pasti ke arah kerumunan para siswa yang mulai bersorak-sorai—realisasi kesenangan atas tindakan yang mereka atau teman mereka lakukan. Entahlah, teman ataupun bukan, tidak penting sama sekali bagiku. Kutepuk pelan pundak seorang gadis yang berdiri pada barisan paling belakang. Aku melihat kalau ia hendak memarahiku, namun justru gadis itu menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya dan lebih memilih mundur teratur.

Seakan menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan gadis tadi, kini mereka semua turut memundurkan langkah mereka—memberikan jalan untukku melihat apa yang membuat mereka bersorak layaknya menonton sebuah konser musik artis ternama. Saat itu, kedua mataku seakan terpancang akan penglihatan yang sungguh membuatku ingin melayangkan tinjuku pada mereka semua, namun demi kehormatan namaku, semua itu harus tertahan.

Langkah tegapku masih terus menyusurinya dan setelah berada tepat di sampingnya, aku membiarkan diriku setengah berjongkok sambil menatapnya yang tengah menunduk. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, kutepuk pelan puncak kepalanya—membuat gadis itu menampakkan mata yang berbeda warna dengan milikku, "apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Terbata-bata ia menjawab diikuti isakan, "ra… rambutku dipotong."

Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja masalah itu ada pada rambutnya yang kini masih berserakan di sekitar tempatnya duduk, bahkan gunting yang menjadi saksi bisu itupun masih tergeletak di sana. Aku menggeram kesal sebelum melayangkan mata elangku pada mereka semua.

"Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini semua?"

Keheningan ini justru membuat emosiku kembali membuncah. Astaga, bahkan mereka tidak mau mengakui kesalahan mereka sendiri. Kuperdengarkan kembali suaraku dengan lantang sambil menatap nyalang semua orang yang kini mulai menundukkan kepala mereka, "aku bertanya, siapa yang sudah bertindak memalukan seperti ini? Jawab!"

"Aku yang melakukannya," suara itu menjawabnya dengan tegas. Harus kuakui, cara bicaranya membuatku senang atas pengakuannya sekaligus menggeram kesal karena tak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun dari suaranya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatapku tajam. "Rupanya kau, eh, Karin?"

Senyum sinis membingkai wajahnya—yang memang—cukup pantas untuk menjadi pelopor tindakan ini. "Apa ada masalah kalau aku yang melakukannya?" gadis itu menekankan kalimat terakhir pengakuannya. Kalimat yang lebih pantas kusebut sebagai tantangan.

Kualihkan pandanganku sebelum menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada. "Bisa bantu gadis ini, Ino?"

Keterkejutan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantiknya namun segera terganti dengan anggukan kepalanya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekatiku dan gadis berambut sewarna dengan matanya yang barusaja kutolong. Setelah memastikan gadis ini mendengar penuturan singkatku dan pergi dari hadapanku, kuedarkan pandanganku menatap para siswa yang masih saja menggerombol.

"Bisakah kalian bubarkan kerumunan ini?" kalimatku langsung membuat langkah mereka bergerak menjauhiku perlahan, "dan untukmu Karin, segera ikut aku ke ruang Ketua Murid sekarang!"

Dengan itu, semua tingkah memuakkan tersebut membaurkan dirinya bersama udara yang melintas. Semuanya, kecuali pertemuanku dengan gadis pemilik mata berwarna lavender.

**##**

**.**

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**B**i**n**g**k**a**i **D**u**a** W**a**j**a**h **k**a**r**y**a **C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[tentang diriku dan dirimu yang merajutkan kisah bersama]_

_**A**__U__, __**O**__O__**C**__, __**A**__l__**u**__r __**b**__e__**r**__a__**n**__t__**a**__k__**a**__n__**,**__ G__**a**__j__**e**__,__** I**__d__**e **__p__**a**__s__**a**__r__**a**__n_

—_with __**Gaara**__'s POV_

.

**.**

**##**

Desahan itu kembali lolos dari bibir tipisku. Menghadapi Karin bukan berita baik untukku, bahkan sejak jauh hari sebelum aku terpilih untuk menjabati posisi ini yang—menurut pendapatku—sangat menyebalkan. Kalau saja aku tahu beginilah akhirnya, aku lebih baik menjadi siswa bermasalah pada tahun pertama ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Kupijat pelan pelipisku dengan jemari tanganku—gerakan yang seringkali kulakukan saat otakku mengalami kepenatan—sebelum kusenderkan diriku pada kursi empuk yang sedang kududuki. Mataku beralih pada sebuah _file_ yang berisi data lengkap akan gadis yang barusaja kutolong. Diketahui bahwa ia bernama Hinata Hyuuga, murid pindahan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya turut pula data mengenai Karin beserta catatan kelakuan buruknya yang sudah cukup banyak bagi siswa tahun kedua.

Aku memang sudah memberi gadis itu hukuman atas tingkah buruknya tadi namun saat melihat catatan hitamnya, entah mengapa aku tidak yakin kalau gadis itu berniat merubah dirinya. Kalau boleh, aku berani bertaruh ia tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun langit runtuh. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Tapi tunggu sampai kalian benar-benar melihat daftar keburukannya.

Alam bebasku berhenti mengudara tatkala kudengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku tidak perlu menyuarakan kalimatku karena dalam sekejap pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gadis itu menutup pintu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk menempati kursi yang berada berseberangan dengan diriku. Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum berbicara, "dia sudah lebih baik, kurasa. _Ne_, Gaara-_kun_, bagaimana juga dengan Karin? Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu berbuat ulah. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut sebelum menjawab, "entahlah. Menghadapinya sama sekali bukan berita bagus untukku. Aku bahkan sudah memberinya teguran tegas."

"Gaara-_kun_," gadis itu menjeda sejenak untuk mendapat perhatianku sepenuhnya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Hinata? Kurasa Karin tidak akan berhenti semudah ini setelah kau memberinya hukuman serta pemotongan poin. Aku yakin, ia pasti kesal karena kau sudah menghentikan kesenangannya. Gadis itu pasti akan mengulangi hal yang sama pada Hinata, atau bahkan bisa lebih buruk lagi."

Masih diam.

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Hinata. Ia pasti tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan yang harus ditanggungnya," mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu menatapku lekat-lekat, "padahal yang salah adalah kau."

"Aku tidak salah," akhirnya suaraku kembali terdengar, "aku hanya membela dia, itu saja. Aku tidak suka melihat penindasan-penindasan tersebut berlangsung tepat di depan mataku, jadi aku memilih untuk menghentikannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Dan kau hanya menghentikannya pada seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata," terang Ino.

"Demi Tuhan, Ino, apa aku melakukan kesalahan jika membelanya?" kali ini aku tidak peduli kalau suaraku terdengar agak frustasi tatkala mendengar penjelasan-penjelasan yang gadis ini lontarkan untuk memojokkanku. Rupanya masalah mengani Karin sudah benar-benar menguras tenagaku hingga tanpa sadar emosiku sedikit meluap.

Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas, "bagaimana kalau kau membiarkannya saja? Ah, tapi kasihan juga kalau ia didiamkan begitu saja."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Heran, bagaimana bisa ia melontarkan pendapat yang kemudian langsung ditampiknya. Dasar tidak punya pendirian. Nafasku kembali kuhela, "kau saja yang membantu gadis itu bila Karin mengganggunya lagi."

"Eh?" ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "aku tidak sudi berhadapan dengan biang onar seperti Karin. Lebih baik aku dimarahi tujuh hari tujuh malam oleh orang dingin sepertimu dibanding harus melawan orang menjengkelkan itu."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut," aku tersenyum mengejek, "Yamanaka Ino."

Ia menatapku kesal, "aku sudah bilang padamu, bukan, kalau aku tidak mau, tidak sudi, tidak ingin, dan tidak untuk semua yang membuatku harus menghadapi orang sepertinya."

Aku diam, tidak ingin memancing keributan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membelanya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "tadi pagi aku membelanya dan kau barusaja menuduhku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan karena telah membelanya. Lama-lama aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu, Ino."

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut tanda kesal. "Kalau begitu lindungi saja gadis itu dan buat agar semua orang tidak lagi mengganggunya," matanya menatapku penuh binar, "benar juga, kau begitu saja, Gaara-_kun_. Semua orang di sekolah ini takut padamu, jadi kurasa melindungi gadis itu akan membuat Karin berhenti mengejar Hinata."

"Dan sebelumnya kau barusaja mengatakan bahwa Karin tidak akan berhenti dengan mudah," suaraku terdengar mengejek pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu pacaran saja," dan harus kuakui aku begitu ternganga dengan ide gilanya yang terakhir.

"Keluar dari ruanganku, Ino," _jade_ku menatapnya nyalang, "sebelum aku benar-benar habis dengan kesabaranku."

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa salah tingkah sebelum benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan ini. Hanya saja, kalimatnya barusan cukup tersangkut erat dalam tiap sel otakku. Tapi, demi Tuhan aku bersumpah, itu sungguh-sungguh ide tergila yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

Tiga hari setelah pemotongan poin serta hukuman yang kuberikan khusus pada Karin, tidak ada kejadian buruk yang kudapati dalam pandanganku. Saat itu aku berpikir, mungkin perkataan Ino waktu itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin saja kali ini aku boleh berharap bahwa Karin sudah berubah.

Mendapati keadaan sekolah terlihat baik-baik saja, kuputuskan untuk menuju ruang perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, aku menemukan sosok gadis yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatianku beberapa waktu lalu. Hinata Hyuuga.

Entah mengapa langkah kakiku terus berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mendapati bahwa ia tengah serius membaca sebuah buku yang tidak kuketahui apa.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Secepat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirku, secepat itupula aku merutuki kalimatku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Sudah jelas ia tengah membaca, mengapa aku harus menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas bagiku.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali seolah ia tengah melihat mahluk aneh berdiri di hadapannya. Jujur, aku sedikit terusik dengan sikapnya saat itu. Hanya saja perasaan itu segera berganti menjadi rasa terpesona tatkala gadis itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Ku-kupikir ti-tidak ada yang mau menyapaku," ia menyahut dengan sedikit terbata. "Kau ti-tidak duduk?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali sebelum mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Hal apa yang membuatmu berpikir tidak ada yang mau menyapamu?" aku bertanya penasaran.

Gadis itu kini menopang dagunya. "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku suka berbicara gugup dan terbata-bata," ia menyahut dengan suara pelan.

Keningku sontak berkerut. "Barusan kau tidak berbicara gugup dan terbata-bata," suaraku terdengar bingung.

Matanya membelalak seakan ia tengah terkejut. "Benarkah?" ia bertanya sebelum akhirnya malah tersenyum sendiri. "Aku… biasanya aku akan berbicara gugup dengan orang yang tidak kukenal atau dengan orang yang tidak dekat denganku."

Kali ini mataku terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "lalu kenapa kau tidak berbicara gugup denganku? Bukankah kita tidak dekat?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan harus kuakui bahwa senyumnya sangat menawan. "Mungkin… karena keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman. Kamu pasti orang yang baik."

Aku tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya, ini adalah tawa pertamaku di hadapan seseorang yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah kukenal. "Kau bicara terlalu berlebihan. Aku bukanlah orang sebaik itu."

Mata lavender itu manatap lekat pada manik _jade _milikku. "Setidaknya kau tidak membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadiranmu."

Aku menopang daguku saat mendengar kalimatnya. Kalau boleh jujur, semua orang justru menganggap bahwa keberadaanku selalu membuat mereka terintimidasi. Mereka selalu tidak sanggup bahkan tidak mau walau hanya untuk berada dalam jarak satu meter denganku. Yah, walaupun begitu tetap saja ada orang-orang berisik dan menyebalkan yang selalu mengelilingi hidupku.

Seperti Ino dan Naruto, contohnya.

Hanya saja, aku sangat bersyukur mereka mau berada di sekitarku dan menjadi sahabat dekatku. Karena dengan adanya mereka, aku justru merasakan bahwa hidupku mulai bermakna dan terasa sedikit menyenangkan bila dibanding dengan sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku berkata bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang bicara seperti itu padaku, bagaimana?"

Aku tidak bohong. Walaupun Ino dan Naruto selalu berada di sekitarku, mereka tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa keberadaanku membuat mereka nyaman. Setidaknya, walau mereka merasakan hal seperti itu, tidak ada kalimat penjelasan seperti yang diucapkan gadis ini.

Gadis itu terkejut, ekspresinya bahkan terlihat lucu bagiku. "Kau serius?"

"Namaku Gaara," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak dari tempatku. Sebelum benar-benar jauh meninggalkannya aku mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang sepertinya membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Kau gadis yang menarik, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

"Darimana saja kau, Gaara? Tidak biasanya kau membolos pelajaran," seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan memangnya aku tidak boleh membolos?" tanyaku retoris.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kami melihatmu membolos," kali ini Ino yang menyahut. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Gaara, "memangnya apa yang membuatmu membolos? Orang sepertimu mustahil berbuat tindakan negatif tanpa sebab."

Aku menghela nafas. Kulepaskan tangan Naruto yang kini semakin erat melingkari leherku. "Apa sebegitu mustahilnya aku membolos pelajaran tanpa sebab?" aku memandang mereka dengan tajam.

Tidak berhasil, tentu saja. Mereka tidak seperti orang lain yang biasanya pasti akan berhenti bertanya atau mengoceh bila sudah kutatap dengan wajah kesal. Naruto dan Ino adalah sepasang spesies yang aneh, menurutku. Di saat orang lain lari ketakutan, mereka justru datang dan tertawa dengan bahagia. Seolah melihatku marah merupakan hal yang lucu bagi mereka.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Aku tahu kau itu sedang merahasiakan sesuatu. Memangnya apa sih yang menarik dari perpustakaan sekolah?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuatku ternganga. "Kau tahu darimana aku tadi di perpustkaan?"

Kali ini Naruto yang menanggapi, "memangnya kau pikir siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Koridor menuju perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang sepi. Pastinya banyak orang yang melihatmu dan hal itu membuat kami lebih mudah untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaanmu."

Demi Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku menyesal menjadi orang yang dikenal semua pihak sekolah. Dalam hati, aku kembali menambahkan semoga mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku di sana bahwa saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Namun—

"Kudengar Hinata juga sedang berada di sana."

—harapanku sirna dalam sekejap.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak berniat membahas hal ini," ucapku sambil berusaha menjauh dari mereka. Sayangnya mereka berdua tidak akan melepaskanku semudah itu mengingat sifat dasar mereka yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Jangan-jangan kau menuruti ucapanku waktu itu?" Ino mengatakan hipotesisnya yang terdengar gila bagiku. "Maka dari itu kau mencari tahu keberadaan Hinata dan berusaha mendekatinya. Setelah ia jatuh cinta padamu, kau akan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu."

Naruto kini yang ternganga. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan Hinata, Gaara?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kecil. Saat ini aku merasa wajahku terlihat memelas, akan tetapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Ini masalah gawat! Ino adalah juru gosip nomor satu dan akan sangat berbahaya jika ia menyebarkan berita ini di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya di sana dan kami berbincang banyak hal. Maka dari itu, berhentilah mengucapkan spekulasi gilamu itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. "Kau tidak seru. Padahal aku ingin membuat berita besar bahwa; Gaara, sang Ketua Murid terdingin, jatuh cinta dengan Hinata, si Nona Manis yang pemalu. Tidakkah kau pikir ini akan menjadi berita yang besar?"

"Aku tak peduli," sahutku dingin.

Walaupun begitu, hatiku memberontak. Benarkah aku tidak peduli?

.

Tiga hari berselang. Selama tiga hari itu aku selalu mengunjungi Hinata di perpustakaan. Selama itu pula, Naruto dan Ino terus saja mengejekku dengan membawa-bawa nama Hinata. Perlawanan yang kuberikan tentu saja sia-sia. Mengusir mereka dengan pandangan tajam ataupun bersikap dingin sama sekali bukan cara yang ampuh. Bahkan kini aku mulai tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka bila mereka mulai membahas tentang perasaanku terhadap Hinata.

Jujur, aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara. Memang rasanya menyenangkan saat bersama dengannya. Aku bahkan merasakan hal yang belum pernah kurasakan, seperti jantung yang tiba-tiba berdebar saat melihatnya tersenyum atau tubuhku yang seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat tak sengaja kulitku bersentuhan dengannya.

Sekarang, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ini adalah kelima kalinya aku datang ke perpustakaan dan bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu mulai terbiasa berbicara dan bercerita banyak hal padaku.

"Kau datang lagi," ia berkata dengan nada senang.

"Memangnya ada larangan yang mengatakan aku tidak boleh datang kembali?" aku bertanya dengan nada sarkatis.

Gadis ini justru tersenyum. "Kau ini aneh sekali, ya."

Aku mendengus kecil sebelum memutuskan duduk di sampingnya. Suasana sunyi sesaat sebelum suaraku kembali mengudara, "kenapa kau selalu membolos di saat jam pertama?"

Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum tipis. Namun kali ini aku tidak berdebar, aku justru merasakan dadaku berdenyut nyeri karena senyumnya kali ini lebih terlihat seperti senyum kesedihan. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan belajar di kelas. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk berada di perpustakaan dan menghabiskan jam sekolah dengan belajar sendiri di sini."

"Guru sedang menghukummu, begitu?" pertanyaanku dijawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Keningku berkerut. "Maksudmu, kau diganggu seseorang?"

Terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Ia bercerita dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, "se-sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, Karin memotong pendek rambutku. Namun ia justru terkena masalah akibat perbuatannya waktu itu. Hukuman serta pemotongan poin yang didapatnya, me-membuat ia marah padaku. Sejak saat itu… sejak itu aku tidak boleh memasuki kelas sampai jam sekolah berakhir."

Air matanya kini mulai tergerai. Gigiku bergemeletuk kesal. Bagaimana mungkin hal buruk seperti ini lewat dari mataku? Aku merutuk kesal dalam hati karena sudah meremehkan perkataan Ino kala itu.

"Jadi, waktu pertama kali aku ke sini kau itu—"

Ia mengangguk yang membuatku menghentikan ucapanku. Benar-benar keterlaluan gadis itu. Seenaknya saja ia mengusir siswa lain yang hendak menuntut ilmu. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa, rutukku kesal dalam hati.

"Aku akan melaporkannya," putusku pada akhirnya.

Hinata terlihat panik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, nanti justru kamu yang terlibat masalah dengannya. Aku bahkan mendengar kabar bahwa laki-laki yang menolongku waktu itu luka parah karena dipukuli oleh orang-orang sewaan Karin."

Kali ini aku tercengang. "Siapa yang bicara begitu?"

Hinata mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Karin bicara begitu padaku. Dia bilang, dia akan memberikan balasan bila ada orang yang membantuku atau bahkan bila orang tersebut melaporkannya pada Ketua Murid atau bahkan pada guru. Aku… aku tidak ingin kau seperti orang yang menolongku waktu itu."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa yang menolongmu waktu itu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Hanya saja aku takut dia akan membenciku karena sudah membuatnya mengalami hal yang tidak seharusnya ia dapatkan karena menolongku."

Aku mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendengar cerita bodoh Hinata. Apanya yang luka parah? Bahkan sampai detik ini, Karin belum berani manampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuatku terluka parah?

Aku mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucapku sebelum berdiri.

Hinata dengan cepat menarik tanganku. Sentuhan yang membuat dadaku kembali berdesir. "Jangan," larangnya dengan tangisan yang seperti semula. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu. Aku… aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi terluka hanya karena menolongku."

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimatnya, namun secepat itupula aku segera tersenyum. "Ada satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui dariku, Hinata. Kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku."

Hinata benar-benar menampilkan raut wajah yang sangat bingung. Sebelum gadis itu sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, aku kembali bertanya. "Memangnya kau tidak mengenali Ketua Murid sekolah ini?"

Hinata menatap lekat _jade_ milikku. "Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang aku ketahui hanya namanya saja. Para siswa memanggilnya Sabaku-_san_, tetapi Karin lebih suka menyebutnya si Tuan Dingin Terhormat."

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menendang Karin. Seenaknya saja dia menyebutku seperti itu walaupun banyak orang yang sudah menjulukiku sebagai siswa yang paling dingin.

Aku menghela nafasku. "Hinata, kalau aku berhasil membuat Karin keluar dari sekolah ini, kau harus terus berada di sisiku. Satu lagi, bila aku berhasil mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang telah menolongmu waktu itu, maka kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku," ucapku sebelum aku kembali meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Bahkan tidak kupedulikan panggilannya yang melarangku untuk melaporkan tindakan ini pada pihak sekolah.

.

"Gaara, kau serius?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

Naruto bahkan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Kurasa memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Kita tidak mungkin terus mempertahankan siswi bermasalah di sekolah ini, Ino."

Saat ini pihak sekolah memang sedang mengadakan rapat dalam membahas ajuan permintaanku mengenai keputusan mengeluarkan Karin dari sekolah. Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum salah seorang adik kelasku mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu.

"Apa tidak masalah mengeluarkan Karin-_senpai_ dari sekolah ini, Sabaku-_senpai_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Menurutku, catatan kelakuan buruk Karin akan semakin bertambah bila kita tidak menangani masalah ini dengan benar. Saya yakin _Sensei_ semua tidak ingin nama baik sekolah kita ikut tercemar akibat ulahnya."

Setelah mempertimbangkan ucapanku beserta dengan bukti otentik yang kuserahkan kepada pihak sekolah, Kakashi-_sensei_; selaku pemilik sekolah; meluluskan permintaan yang kuajukan. Hanya menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sampai semua surat pengeluaran Karin dari sekolah terlaksana.

.

Semuanya heboh, tentu saja. Siswi paling bermasalah di sekolah akhirnya dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat. Reaksi yang timbul bahkan bermacam-macam. Ada yang senang mendengarnya, ada yang penasaran siapa orang yang berani mengadukan Karin pada pihak sekolah bahkan ada juga yang kesal dengan berita ini. Mereka yang kesal hanyalah segelintir orang yang dulunya memihak pada Karin dan menyukai tindakan _bullying _yang Karin lakukan.

Namun, dari semua reaksi yang ada hanya satu reaksi yang kubutuhkan. Reaksi Hinata.

Aku menemukan gadis itu tengah tercengang saat menatapku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka, 'kan? Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Karin dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Apa itu benar, Gaara?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau menyebut namaku saat berbicara denganku."

Hinata justru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku serius. Kau baik-baik saja? Karin tidak melukaimu, 'kan?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu," aku menjawab sambil menepuk lembut pucak kepalanya. Wajahnya kini berubah merah, mungkin ia malu karena aku melakukannya dihadapan banyak orang.

"Ja-jangan menepuk kepalaku," ucapnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya. Namun aku justru menggenggam lembut kedua tangannya hingga membuat wajahnya setingkat lebih merah dari semula.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kata terakhirku di perpustakaan waktu itu?" aku bertanya dan Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap berada di sisiku. Selain itu, karena aku juga sudah membuatmu bertemu dengan orang yang dulu menyelamatkanmu, aku memintamu untuk menuruti permintaanku," ucapku panjang lebar disertai senyum tipis yang tidak kentara.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Aku belum bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku. Dia memang berambut merah sepertimu tapi itu tidak mungkin kau 'kan, Gaara?"

Aku menyeringai kecil. "Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu terlihat kebingungan. "Jadi… jadi kau orang yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Orang yang melawan Karin waktu itu adalah kamu? Berarti kamu juga orang yang dibuat terluka parah oleh Karin?"

"Hei… hei," aku bersuara dengan nada kesal, "memang aku yang menolongmu akan tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah membuatku terluka parah. Dia tidak mungkin berani melawanku."

"Syukurlah, aku senang kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku dua kali, Gaara," ucapnya tulus disertai senyum lembut yang biasa ia tujukan padaku. Senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum raut bingung kembali terpatri di wajahnya, "lalu bagaimana kau bisa membuat Karin keluar dari sekolah semudah ini?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu siapa orang yang disebut Sabaku-_san_ dan si Tuan Dingin Terhormat?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya padamu, bukan. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ketua murid sekolah kita, Gaara. Aku murid pindahan di sekolah ini kalau kau belum tahu. Baru seminggu lebih, tepatnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum memutuskan memanggil salah seorang juniorku. Gadis yang kupanggil itu menatapku dengan takut. Terbata-bata ia bertanya, "a-ada apa Sabaku-_senpai _memanggil saya?"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah kaget. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya, "bisakah kau katakan pada gadis di sebelahku ini, siapa ketua murid di sekolah kita?"

Junior yang kupanggil itu menghadap Hinata sebelum menjelaskan, "_Ne, Senpai_, orang yang ada di samping _Senpai _ini adalah Sabaku-_senpai_. Dia ini adalah ketua murid di sekolah kita."

Aku mengangguk senang sebelum membiarkannya pergi. Dapat kulihat bahwa Hinata masih tercengang dengan fakta yang belum sempat diketahuinya. Ia akhirnya bicara terbata-bata, "ja-jadi kau itu ke-ketua murid?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kembali kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Nah, Hinata, sudah cukup terkejutnya. Sekarang aku memintamu untuk menuruti permintaanku. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, mengerti?"

Dan Hinata kembali terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak peduli, karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah gadis ini tidak bisa menolak kalimatku. Kalau kuminta ia menjadi kekasihku, maka ia harus menjadi kekasihku walaupun ia tidak setuju. Namun melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata serta sikap malu-malu yang ditunjukkannya, kurasa aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya sesungguhnya.

Anggukan pelan yang kemudian dilakukannya, sukses menjadi bukti untukku.

.

_End_

.

#PojokCurhat: sebenernya ini cerita udah bertahan lama banget dalam draft saya. Cuma karena saya terlalu malas akhirnya saya biarkan setengah rampung. Eh, sekarang tiba-tiba saya mau melanjutkannya lagi. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan ya para readers sekalian karena keanehan cerita ini. Maklum, itu karena saya sudah lupa sebagian besar alur, plot, dan pengkarakteran tokohnya hehehe /doorrr

Yah, bagi yang ingin memberi saran dan masukan, saya tunggu di kotak review yaa… oiya, maaf untuk keabalan ceritanya *ojigi


End file.
